I'm glad you came
by little akary
Summary: Quand Yamamoto se demande pourquoi Hibari a toujours été là pour le sauver, le Hibari du futur lui grave la réponse au plus profond de son âme. Parce qu'Hibari est quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de s'exprimer pour avoir ce qu'il veut.


Hello minna-san, j'avais bien dit que j'avais un petit quelque chose d'autre en tête concernant KHR et bien le voilà enfin sortit. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finir et d'ailleurs je pense que la démarcation se voit assez bien dans le style... Enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Parce que je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Hibari était allé sauver Yamamoto plutôt qu'un autre durant le conflit des anneaux. Qu'il soit d'ailleurs toujours là quant Yamamoto a un problème d'ailleurs. Sérieux vous avez jamais remarqué? Pendant la bataille des anneaux, donc, dans le futur lorsqu'ils affrontent Gamma avec Gakudera c'est Hibari qui les sauve. Lorsqu'il affronte pour la première fois Genkishi. Lorsqu'il affronte Genshiki la deuxième fois Hibari soutient qu'il ne peut pas perdre parce que c'est Yamamoto (attend on parle bien d'Hibari là? C'est plus qu'une déclaration d'amour venant de lui mdr). Il oublie rapidement sa colère contre Yamamoto lorsqu'il lui vole son combat contre deamon Spare... enfin voilà, j'ai toujours trouvé cette relation entre Hibari et Yamamoto ambiguë.

Alors aujourd'hui c'est Yamamoto qui se pose des question sur le sujet. Après avoir été sauvé encore une fois. Ses pensés s'accompagnent en musique par _I'm glad you came_ du groupe **_the Wanted_**. Parce qu'après tout, Yamamoto est très content qu'Hibari l'ai sauvé.

Nous sommes dans le futur avant l'attaque de la base Melone (quel nom pourri quand même mdr) pendant les entraînement personnalisé de Tsuna et des autres.

Voilà place à la fic...

* * *

The sun goes down _(Le soleil se couche)_

The stars come out _(Les étoiles apparaissent)_

And all that counts _(Et tout ce qui compte)_

Is here and now _(Est ici et maintenant)_

My univers will never be the same _(Mon univers se sera plus jamais le même)_

I'm glad you came _(Je suis content que tu sois venue)_

Etrange est sans doute la meilleure façon de voir les choses. Comment le dire autrement lorsque d'un coup on se retrouve projeté dans le monde de dix ans plus tard ? Avec des personnes qu'il connait mais sans non plus les connaître vraiment. Il se passe beaucoup de chose en dix ans. Du moins Yamamoto l'espère. Même si tout ne se passe pas forcément toujours de la meilleure façon qui soit. A vrai dire il a encore du mal à se remettre de la mort de son père à cette époque mais il faut avancer. C'est la résolution qu'il a prit. S'ils peuvent retourner dans le passé alors ils pourraient changer ce funeste futur. Pour ça il faut retrouver Irie. Il faut gagner contre les Millefiore. Bien que jusqu'à maintenant il n'ait rien fait de réellement positif Yamamoto n'est pas vraiment du genre à se laisser démoraliser. Et puis ce soir est un soir spécial dans cette époque plutôt anarchique. Chrome et Ryohei du futur viennent d'arriver. Les filles et les enfants ont organisé une soirée. Bien que Chrome ne soit pas venue. Elle est encore timide. Etrangement Yamamoto peut comprendre. Il n'est pas vraiment timide, c'est même plutôt l'inverse, mais il lui arrive tout de même de se sentir mal à l'aise. Sans savoir quoi faire. Il le cache généralement derrière un sourire et un rire avant de se faire taper par Gokudera qui ne supporte pas qu'il rigole pour rien.

Takeshi soupire en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Il attrape sans y faire attention un verre sur la table, bien qu'il y ait des adultes la plus part des boissons ne sont pas alcoolisées alors il n'a pas trop peur de ce qu'il va boire. Il a passé la soirée à rire avec Tsuna et les enfants pour dédramatiser. Il a perdu son combat quelques jours plus tôt ? Et alors il n'a qu'à devenir plus fort et gagner tous les suivants. Son moral ne va pas baisser pour autant. Pourtant quelque chose le perturbe. Depuis qu'il sait qui les a sauvés de Gamma. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait pensé que ce n'était autre que Tsuna. Cependant le petit brun n'était pas arrivé à tant. Hibari si. C'était Hibari qui les avait sauvés avec Gokudera. C'est perturbant parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Hibari lui sauve la mise. Il y a eu au collège lors de la compétition pour les anneaux. Puis un peu plus tard lors d'un entraînement de Reborn qui avait mal tourné.

Ce n'est pas tout. Une pensée en entraînant une autre il avait aussi remarqué qu'Hibari ne s'en était jamais prit à lui lors des conflits que pouvait générer leur petite bande au collège. Bien sûr Gokudera criait toujours beaucoup et Tsuna était le plus fort de la bande mais il est quand même étrange qu'il soit passé entre les mailles du filet. Ainsi commença la spirale infernale qui tourne encore dans la tête de Yamamoto lors de la fête. Ses yeux sont pour le moment sur le Hibari du futur qui a fait un rapide passage pour donner un message au Ryohei du futur.

Un très rapide passage puisqu'il repart déjà. Leur yeux se croisent brièvement, il n'y a rien de plus que d'habitude, peut-être moins d'agressivité que dans le regard du Hibari qu'il connait, mais les gens changent en dix ans. Hibari ne fait pas acception. Surtout pour qu'il accepte de rendre service à quelqu'un au point de rentrer dans une salle pleine de monde de sa propre volonté. Yamamoto ne peut s'empêcher de rire un peu et finit son verre d'une traite. Quoi qu'il en soit il ne laissera pas passer la chance que lui à donner son « sauveur » il fera en sorte d'être utile.

You cast a spell on me, spell on me (Tu m'as jeté un sort)

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me( Tu m'as heurté comme si le ciel m'était tombé dessus)

And I decided you look well on me, well on me (Et j'ai décidé que tu m'avais remarqué)

So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me (Alors allons quelque part où personne d'autre ne peut voir, toi et moi)

Quelques jours plus tard il voit que c'est Hibari qui entraîne Tsuna. Pour une raison qu'il ignore Reborn lui a laissé un petit moment de quartier libre. Peut-être qu'il devenait trop mauvais et que le bébé attendait de meilleur résultat après une pause. Quoi qu'il en soit Yamamoto était monté pour voir Tsuna et l'avait retrouvé en train de se battre avec le Hibari du futur. Ou plutôt de se faire massacrer par le Hibari tu futur. Il est encore plus fort qu'à l'époque mais dans un sens c'est logique. Totalement incroyable mais logique. D'ailleurs Tsuna fini rapidement contre un mur assommé. Yamamoto se précipite dans la salle à l'instar de Kusakabe qui était jusque là observateur. Le decimo va bien mais de toute évidence il est hors service pour un moment.

« Que fais-tu ici Yamamoto Takeshi ? »

Un frisson parcours l'escrimeur qui se retourne vers la version plus vieille du chef du comité de discipline. Il est aussi neutre qu'à son habitude. En fait c'est comme une question désintéressée mais Hibari ne fait pas dans les questions désintéressées. Est-ce qu'il le fait dix ans après ? Sans doute pas. Les gens changent mais certainement pas à ce point.

« Le bébé m'a laissé une pause. »

Il n'y a aucune réponse mais Hibari a prit l'information puisqu'il a hoché de la tête. Le simple fait qu'il a posé une question montre qu'il s'intéresse à la réponse. Qu'il s'intéresse un minimum à la personne. Puis il est parti comme s'il n'avait absolument pas mis Tsuna totalement KO. Yamamoto est content que Gokudera ne soit pas là. Il tourne la tête vers le futur decimo puis regarde Kusakabe indécis. Celui-ci fait un petit sourire et hausse les épaules.

« Il va bien, je vais l'emmener se reposer à l'infirmerie.

-Tant mieux alors.

-Kyo-san peut se montrer violent lorsqu'un combat devient intéressant.

-Ahah, Hibari n'a pas tant changé que ça. Même si ça m'étonne qu'il vienne jusqu'ici pour entraîner Tsuna.

-Tu ne le savais pas, reprit le bras droit, notre base est connectée à la votre.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. »

Il se fait alors un devoir de lui expliquer comme se rendre à la base d'Hibari. Takeshi ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi Kasukabe insiste autant pour lui apprendre ce genre de chose qu'Hibari voudrait certainement garder secret mais il ne va certainement pas s'en plaindre. Parce qu'il se sent redevable à Hibari de les avoir sauvé il n'attend pas vraiment pour mettre les pieds dans cette aile de la base Vongola qu'il n'avait même pas remarquée jusqu'à maintenant. Le soir même pour être précis, durant la journée il y avait l'entraînement il n'avait donc pas pu.

Arrivé devant la porte il soupire un bon coup parce que ce n'est pas comme s'il allait parler à n'importe qui. C'est Hibari et son caractère bien trempé. Hibari et sa façon bien à lui de faire respecter les règles. Hibari et son besoin de calme et de silence. Mais si Hibari l'a sauvé par trois fois c'est bien qu'il n'est si indifférent que ça à ce qui peut lui arriver. Donc à Yamamoto en lui-même et donc à sa façon d'être. C'est peut-être aussi pour savoir ça que Takeshi se retrouve devant cette porte parce qu'ici il n'y aura qu'eux et qu'ils pourront parler librement.

Turn the lights out now _(E_ _teins les lumières)_

Now I'll take you by the hand _(Et maintenant je te prendrai par la main)_

Hand you another drink _(Prends toi une autre boisson)_

Drink it if you can _(Et bois la si tu peux)_

Can you spend a little time _(Peux-tu passer un peu de temps?)_

Time is slipping away _(Du temps qui s'en va loin)_

Away from us so stay _(Loin de nous alors reste)_

Stay with me I can _(Reste avec moi je peux faire en sorte)_

Make you glad you came _(Que tu sois contente d'être venue)_

Yamamoto a enfin réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains et gratte au shogi qui le sépare encore de l'ancien chef du comité de discipline. Bien évidemment rien ne répond. Le brun se frotte les mains indécis sur ce qu'il doit faire. Repartir serait mieux pour ses nerfs mais rester serait mieux pour son mental. Il sait que tant qu'il n'aura pas ses réponses il ne pourra pas dormir convenablement. Alors il gratte de nouveau au shogi.

« Hibari…-san ? C'est moi. »

Toujours aucune réponse mais ce n'est pas comme si cela pouvait réellement décourager le jeune homme. Sauf qu'à sa grande surprise le mur coulisse. Hibari du futur apparaît alors et il doit lever les yeux pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Il a grandit mais ses goûts n'ont pas changé puisqu'il est habillé en kimono. En ce moment son regard est indéchiffrable et ça c'est intriguant. Normalement Hibari est plutôt transparent, tout le monde comprend rapidement ce qu'il veut, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler d'ailleurs.

Le silence doit durer depuis un peu trop de temps puisque, pour une fois, il est le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

« Que fais-tu ici Yamamoto Takeshi ?

-Ah ! Euh… Je voulais… en fait je voulais te remercier, certainement… tu sais pour nous avoir sauvé avec Gokudera… »

D'habitude il est plutôt à l'aise avec les gens, si bien que Yamamoto a du mal à comprendre pourquoi il est si nerveux en ce moment même. Ca a peut-être un rapport avec le regard orageux posé sur lui. Il se tord les mains par réflexe et les yeux gris le remarque rapidement. Il souffle doucement.

« Personne ne meurt au dessus de la base, ça attirerait trop l'attention.

-Oui, je vois, c'est sûr, rigole-t-il un peu nerveusement.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner plutôt que de venir me remercier.

-Ahah, oui surement, mais le bébé a décidé que l'entraînement était fini. »

Il capte dans le regard d'Hibari que cette excuse n'est apparemment pas acceptable alors Takeshi grimace et une main vient frotter l'arrière de son crâne.

« Quand j'ai su que tu étais dans la base avec nous… j'ai voulu venir te remercier. Après tout Hibari-san m'a sauvé la vie trois fois alors…

-Hibari.

-Quoi ?

-Le « -san » m'agace. »

Yamamoto cligne des yeux mais finit par sourire puis prenant son culot à deux mains il finit même par demander :

« Nous sommes amis, non ? Je veux dire, dans le futur. Tu es ami avec le moi du futur. »

Hibari reste silencieux un long moment même. C'est dans la nature même du gardien des nuages d'être silencieux mais Yamamoto se rend compte qu'il juge de ce qu'il peut dire ou non. En quelque sorte il est en train de jauger ce qui pourrait lui nuire. Pour être honnête Takeshi ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hibari change autant. Puis de façon assez inattendue le brun s'écarte de l'entrée lui faisant signe d'entrer. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas parler de ça dans un couloir. Après tout pour Hibari, avouer qu'il a un ami peut être interprété comme un signe qu'il ne fait plus parti de la classe des carnivores. Yamamoto rigole un peu de sa bêtise mais fini par rentrer. A partir de maintenant il pense avoir toute la soirée pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe réellement. Maintenant qu'il est venu, il va faire en sorte de ne pas le regretter.

The sun goes down _(Le soleil se couche)_

The stars come out _(Les étoiles apparaissent)_

And all that counts _(Et tout ce qui compte)_

Is here and now _(Est ici et maintenant)_

My univers will never be the same _(Mon univers se sera plus jamais le même)_

I'm glad you came _(Je suis content que tu sois venue)_

I'm glad you came _(Je suis content que tu sois venue)_

La chambre d'Hibari est comme l'avait imaginée Yamamoto, assez vide. Dans un coin il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour faire du thé, du vrai thé ! Le gardien de la pluie sourit. Il y a aussi un futon impeccablement plié et une armoire. La seule chose qui dénote est le minibar se trouvant non loin du service à thé. C'est vrai que maintenant il avait dix ans de plus, il peut donc se permettre de boire. Takeshi regarda de nouveau autour de lui cherchant où s'installer mais rien ne lui donnait d'indice alors finalement il s'assit où bon lui semblait. Pendant ce temps le plus vieux s'était déplacé dans la chambre pour arriver au petit frigo.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

-Sérieusement ? Je peux ? »

Aucune réponse à cette question stupide alors le jeune homme se dépêche d'accepter. Hibari lui tend une bière et s'installe en face de lui en seiza. Yamamoto se demande tout de même s'il n'est pas en train de rêver. Il est en train de boire une bière avec Hibari ! Avec le Hibari du futur. Sérieusement, une histoire comme celle-là laisse à douter de son santé mentale, mais pour le coup ce qui se passe maintenant répond à sa question. De toute évidence son lui du futur est ami avec le gardien des nuages. Sinon il ne serait pas là en ce moment. Cela aurait fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait renvoyé chez lui.

« Alors ça se passe comme ça dans le futur ? On boit des bières ensembles ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Tu bois et je te ramène lorsque tu as trop bu.

-Oh ! Hibari est encore plus gentil que ce que je pensais. »

Un regard tranchant se pose sur lui et Yamamoto ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Finalement Hibari n'a pas tant changé que ça. Puis ses yeux se ferment doucement avant de se rouvrir accompagné d'un soupire. On dirait un peu qu'il s'en veut, sauf que ce genre de comportement n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Il est plutôt du style a en vouloir aux autres alors cela met Yamamoto sur la défensive. Il s'attend à tout lorsque le gardien des nuages ouvre la bouche.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici.

-Ahah, tu as peur que je découvre tes petits secrets plus vite que prévu ? se moque-t-il d'un ton léger.

-A cette époque tu as une petite amie. »

You cast a spell on me, spell on me _(Tu m'as jeté un sort)_

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me _( Tu m'as heurté comme si le ciel m'était tombé dessus)_

And I decided you look well on me, well on me _(Et j'ai décidé que tu m'avais remarqué)_

So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me _(Alors allons quelque part où personne d'autre ne peut voir, toi et moi)_

Le sourire du baseballeur tique légèrement. Les mots d'Hibari ne sont pas spécialement compliqués à comprendre. La situation beaucoup plus déjà. Dans le futur il a une petite amie… c'est étrange. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bien sûr il savait qu'il avait plus ou moins une certaine côte de popularité auprès des filles mais ne s'y était jamais intéressé. D'autant plus que pour le moment il a plutôt l'affaire Hibari en tête alors il ne voit pas vraiment l'intérêt de parler de ça. Sauf que ça a l'air de lui tenir à cœur sinon il ne l'aurait jamais balancé comme ça.

C'était un peu comme s'il lui avait jeté une vérité en pleine figure histoire de le faire redescendre. Pour lui faire prendre conscience de quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas encore mais quoi ? Pour être honnête Yamamoto ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il boit tranquillement sa bière, remarquant qu'il boit peut-être un peu trop vite pour son âge. Tant pis, Hibari redevient perturbant. Il a tout de même dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir le remercier parce qu'il avait une petite amie. Quel était le sous-entendu dans cette phrase qu'il n'avait pas comprit ?

« Ahah, et tu ne l'aimes pas ? Donc on était ami jusqu'à ce que je sorte avec elle depuis tu ne m'as plus adressé la parole, c'est ça ? »

De toute évidence, non ? De toute façon ça n'aurait pas été très Hibariesque comme réaction. De manière général Hibari agit par intérêt, alors il aurait plutôt tenté d'évincer cette fille plutôt que d'accepter de s'écarter. Enfin de toute façon…

« Pour le moment, je ne suis avec personne, si ? Je la connais déjà.

-Non.

-Alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

-Je pourrais faire en sorte que tu ne la rencontres pas.

-Ah ! Je reconnais le vrai Hibari ! »

Le regard se fait de nouveau orageux mais Yamamoto ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau.

« De toute façon, ce qu'il va se passer restera entre nous, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous voir.

-Alors tu ne viendras pas te plaindre. »

Turn the lights out now _(Eteins les lumières)_

Now I'll take you by the hand _(Et maintenant je te prendrai par la main)_

Hand you another drink _(Prends toi une autre boisson)_

Drink it if you can _(Et bois la si tu peux)_

Can you spend a little time _(Peux-tu passer un peu de temps?)_

Time is slipping away _(Du temps qui s'en va loin)_

Away from us so stay _(Loin de nous alors reste)_

Stay with me I can _(Reste avec moi je peux faire en sorte)_

Make you glad you came _(Que tu sois contente d'être venue)_

Se plaindre ? Pourquoi se plaindre ? Se plaindre à propos de quoi ? Takeshi est pris de court il doit l'avouer surtout qu'Hibari semblait on ne peut plus sérieux mais rien ne se passe. Alors sa respiration se détend. Il n'avait même pas conscience que celle-ci s'était arrêtée durant quelques secondes. C'est alors que les lumières ont un raté. Le plus vieux fronce les sourcils. Yamamoto regarde autour de lui surpris. C'est une base high-tech ici alors il est dure de penser que le système d'éclairage aurait des problèmes. Mais en même temps c'est Gianini qui fait les réparations. Alors tout était possible.

De toute façon l'attention du baseballeur se fait attirer lorsqu'Hibari attrape son bras. Leurs regards se rencontrent et finalement Yamamoto se sent partir en arrière. Sa bière se renverse à côté mais elle est vide maintenant. Il est maintenant allongé de tout son long contre les tatami et au dessus de lui Hibari le regarde. Il se sent comme brûlé par ce regard. Même s'il le voulait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'y soustraire.

Le temps paraît suspendu, loin d'eux. Il n'arrive pas à se rendre compte de combien de temps Hibari est resté immobile au dessus de lui. Sans doute très peu, ce n'est pas le genre du gardien des nuages d'être inactif, mais Takeshi ne s'est pas rendu compte. Il n'a reprit phase avec la réalité que lorsqu'une main s'est glissé sous son T-Shirt. Sa respiration se coupe une seconde et il tente de se relever.

« Hibari… Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il a très bien comprit ce qu'il se passe. Hibari est redevenu Hibari et il se sert selon ses envies. Un frisson lui remonte le long de la colonne vertébral alors que la main aventureuse passe sur un téton. Est-ce qu'il apprécie ? Ses réactions parlent très bien pour Takeshi. Il est bien trop honnête et ne voit pas l'intérêt de se retenir. C'est d'autant plus perturbant lorsqu'il sait que toutes ses actions sont captées et analysées par le regard gris posé intensément sur lui.

The sun goes down _(Le soleil se couche)_

The stars come out _(Les étoiles apparaissent)_

And all that counts _(Et tout ce qui compte)_

Is here and now _(Est ici et maintenant)_

My univers will never be the same _(Mon univers se sera plus jamais le même)_

I'm glad you came _(Je suis content que tu sois venue)_

I'm glad you came _(Je suis content que tu sois venue)_

Aucune paroles ne s'est échangée. Hibari n'est pas vraiment du genre à parler mais à agir. Takeshi passe un bras sur ses yeux et soupire longuement. C'est la première fois qu'il ressent ce genre de sensation. Il a chaud et en même temps il n'arrête pas de frissonner. Il se sent étonnamment bien et pourtant sur le point même de mourir. Il entend parfaitement Hibari et pourtant tout le reste semble être assourdi. Son bras cache efficacement tout lumière, il n'a plus aucune notion du temps. Il n'est nul part. Il est juste avec Hibari qui l'a emmener dans un tout autre monde.

Hibari qui lui fait ressentir toutes ces choses.

Peu importe toutes les questions qu'il a pu se poser. Peu importe qu'il n'ait toujours pas de réponse. Takeshi est prêt à simplement vivre le moment présent. Il comprends bien ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Il sait bien que les mains sur son aine n'y sont pas pour rien. Yamamoto se cambre laissant passer un soupire de bien être. Son bras ne couvre plus ses yeux et il préfère le passer autour des épaules d'Hibari.

Il rencontre de nouveau les yeux gris et découvre sans mal le désir qui s'est enflammé aussi chez le gardien des nuages. Une fougue qu'il ne connaissait à Hibari que durant les combats. Yamamoto retint son souffle et cache sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il est embrassé maintenant et peut-être légèrement intimidé. Pour la première fois devant le gardien des nuages il se sent troublé. Tout ça rien que pour lui ? Il ne peut s'empêcher de serrer plus fort Hibari. Il est juste tout bonnement heureux d'être venu. Heureux qu'Hibari soit venu. Qu'ils aient pu se retrouver tous les deux.

Puis ils retombent essoufflés. Leurs doigts sont croisés et maintenant Takeshi ne sait plus quoi penser. Ou plutôt il ne sait plus comment penser. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment fait l'amour avec Hibari cette nuit ? N'était-il pas sensé avoir une petite amie à cette époque ? Hibari avait-il fait ça justement pour réclamer son attention ? Comment pouvait-il penser à quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment avait-il pu seulement sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Depuis combien de temps Hibari gardait-il tout ça ?

I'm glad you came _(Je suis content que tu sois venue)_

So glad you came _(Tellement content que tu sois venue)_

I'm glad you came _(Je suis content que tu sois venue)_

I'm glad you came _(Je suis content que tu sois venue)_

Takeshi ouvre les yeux d'un coup et cherche quelques minutes l'endroit où il se trouve. Cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'ils étaient de retour dans le présent et il avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Il finit par se lever et se diriger vers la salle d'eau pour faire une rapide toilette. Peu de temps après, il salue son père et se dépêche de rejoindre Tsuna chez lui. Il est rassurant de voir que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Presque tout du moins. Oui la routine des matins au collège est de retour. Il n'y a plus de menace de mort au dessus d'eux. Il reste pourtant une dernière chose que Yamamoto veut terminer.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, il n'a pas reparlé à Hibari. Que ce soit celui du futur ou bien celui de son âge. A vrai dire la base avait été attaqué le soir même. Ensuite tout s'était enchaîné. Il n'avait pas réellement eut le temps d'y penser, mais maintenant… A chaque fois qu'il voit le chef du comité de discipline il ne peut pas s'empêcher de repenser à cette fameuse soirée. A ce que le Hibari du futur n'avait pas dit mais qu'il avait gravé en lui. C'est bien une façon de faire à la Hibari après tout. Pourquoi perdre son temps avec des mots inutiles ? Il avait marqué sa propriété, faisant en sorte que jamais Takeshi ne puisse oublier.

Il n'a pas oublié. C'est pourquoi ce soir-là il ne raccompagne pas Tsuna mais se retrouve plutôt sur le toit du lycée. Il sait que le gardien des nuages y est souvent. De là-haut il observe son lycée ainsi que tous les étudiants qui rentrent chez eux et effectivement il est là. Dos à lui en train de regarder la cour dans laquelle certains de leurs camarades doivent sans doute faire quelques stupidités. Takeshi sourit et s'avance. Ne laissant pas le temps à Hibari de réagir il encercle ses épaules de ses bras et son rire clair s'élève. Étonnamment il n'est pas frappé, même s'il se doute que la prise qu'il a sûr Hibari est loin d'être suffisante pour comprimer ses mouvements de colère.

« Que penses-tu faire là, Yamamoto Takeshi ?

-Vraiment… Je suis content que tu sois venu.

-Tu es le seul à être monté.

-Je veux dire dans le futur. Tu m'as encore une fois sauvé la vie.

-Cela aurait causé des problèmes à Namimori si tu étais mort là-bas.

-C'est tout ? Tu es sûr ?

-Je devrais te dire quelque chose d'autre herbivore ?

-J'ai parlé avec ton toi du futur.

-…

-Même si parlé est peut-être un grand mot, s'explique-t-il en riant.

-Cela me concerne parce que ? »

The sun goes down _(Le soleil se couche)_

The stars come out _(Les étoiles apparaissent)_

And all that counts _(Et tout ce qui compte)_

Is here and now _(Est ici et maintenant)_

My univers will never be the same _(Mon univers se sera plus jamais le même)_

I'm glad you came _(Je suis content que tu sois venue)_

I'm glad you came _(Je suis content que tu sois venue)_

Yamamoto laisse tomber se front contre l'épaule de son collègue gardien et le serre un peu plus fort. Il n'a pas oublié, il a gardé tous les souvenirs de cette nuit-là, ainsi que tout ce que ça implique. Hibari est passionné dans tout ce qu'il fait, mais depuis combien de temps se retenait-il pour y avoir mis autant de conviction ? Depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps et Takeshi s'en veut légèrement de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Parler est pour les herbivores.

-Ahah, oui tu as raison. Hibari a toujours été comme ça. »

Takeshi releve doucement la tête. Son souffle laisse passer un peu de vapeur dans l'air froid de l'hiver. Il remarque parfaitement le frisson que cela entraîne chez son « prisonnier ». Que de temps perdu. Il regarde le soleil teinter le ciel de rouge. Yamamoto ne s'est jamais vraiment sentit romantique mais à vrai dire peu importe le moment. Que ce soit au soleil couchant. Qu'il fasse froid. Que leur corps soit séparé mais les manteaux d'hiver. Tout ça n'a aucune conséquence, aucune importance pour ce qui va suivre. Tout ce qui importe est qu'en ce moment présent il est contre Hibari. Et qu'Hibari le laisse faire.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit dans le futur, Takeshi a comprit que plus rien ne serait pareil. Il a parfaitement comprit qu'il a été manipulé par le Hibari du futur. Il ne rencontrerait certainement pas sa petite-amie. Finalement elle s'était fait évincer, c'était bien la manière de faire du gardien des nuages. Elle n'avait même pas eut l'ombre d'une chance.

Doucement son souffle remonte encore un peu pour effleurer l'oreille de Kyoya, il peut l'appeler Kyoya maintenant, non ? Peu importe.

« Moi aussi Kyoya. »

Il sent plus qu'il ne le voit la chair de poule partir de l'oreille du gardien pour se perdre dans le col de sa veste. Yamamoto sourit. Parler est pour les herbivore. Hibari montre tout sans avoir besoin d'échanger une seule parole. Hibari obtient ce qu'il veut sans avoir besoin de l'exprimer. C'est un peu comme s'il était un être absolu. Concernant Yamamoto, c'est surement le cas.

« Toi aussi quoi, herbivore ? »

Il lâche un petit soupire amusé. Il ne veut rien dire mais Takeshi doit s'exprimer clairement, lui ? Ca lui ressemble tellement et en même temps c'est tellement gênant. Enfin Hibari n'a plus rien à lui prouver, ce qui n'est pas réciproque puisque à cette époque il ne sait rien de cette fameuse nuit. Alors Yamamoto dépose un baiser derrière l'oreille du gardien des nuages.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Kyoya. »

Il y a un petit blanc. Rien ou presque ne bouge parce que Takeshi sent qu'il se serre contre lui. C'est subtile, c'est Hibari. Puis un souffle brise de nouveau le silence apaisant.

« Merci d'être venu. »

Il pose sa tête contre celle du gardien des nuages et sourit en pensant que s'il y en a un qui devait remercier l'autre pour être venu, c'était bien lui mais il n'ajoute rien.

* * *

Et voilà.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, je risque de faire d'autre 8018 si ça vous plait!


End file.
